Cloud City
Cloud City was a Tibanna gas mining colony and outpost that floated in the clouds 60,000 kilometers above the core of the planet Bespin. It was located in teh Anoat Sector of the Outer Rim Territories and was governed by Baron Administrator Lando Calrissian for quite some time. It contained a large and famous luxury resort district in it's upper lvels, complete with hotels and casinos. The city had 392 levels plus a level zero. Business Hotels and Inns Cloud City possessed a number of inns and hotels. The Yarith Bespin was a luxury hotel that charged 400+ credits per stay, The Port Inn was a traveler's inn with food, drink, entertainment and boarding that was located in Port Town and charged 100+ credits. Lady Yarith's was an establishment that charged 30+ credits per stay. The 124 Hostel was a seedy hostel located in the worst parts of Level 124 but only charged 10+ credits a stay. Transportation For transportation, the city had turbolift tazis and turbolift terminals that ran city-wide and were used free of charge. Port Town offered docking services with 25 credits to dock initially and 15 for each hour after. Honest Grek's Speeders was a shop that sold speeders, cloud cars, swoop bikes and swoop-classed vehicles. There were twin-pod cloud car tours and private concierge services available for anyone who consulted the Imperial Bureau of Travel to book a vacation there. Shops Many a shop existed in Cloud City's market district. Blasterz was a shop selling blasters and weapons that was ran by a Wookiee warrior. Hobi Ran's Fine Imported Goods was self-explanatory. The Hatchery sold exotic pets and livestock, whereas the Bothawui Jewelers sold gems and stones. Escapades was a tailor shop that sold clothing and specialised in capes. Food, Enterainment, and the Arts There was an art gallery, the Figg & Associates Art Gallery which charged twenty credits for entry, a Cloud City Museum and a separate Ugnaught Museum that contained pieces of the species' history. For food and entertainment, Cloud City also offered quite a variety. The Sunset House was a luxurious establishment that required reservations at 50+ credits. The Three Beldons Buffet recommended but did not require reservations and charged upwards of thirty credits. Podracer's Retirement was a cantina/bar that was near Bespin Motors Race Track, which had weekly races, most of which were free to spectate. Cloud Scape Tours offered sunset tours starting at forty-five credits. The Kerros Observation Deck, which was the highest point in Cloud City, could be visited for fifteen credits. There was a Skydiving Academy on the planet that offered jumping experiences for sixty credits that were said to be perfectly safe. Civic Buildings The only bank active on Cloud City was the Cloud City Bank. There was also the Cloud City Public Library, which contained a public communications area. The Contruction Guild had civic offices on Cloud City. ORE Mining Corps also had civic offices present. Bay 124A offered daily cargo storage for 25 credits. Figg Hall contained the government's offices and Kerros Tower was the Storm Guard HQ. Category:Bespin Category:Cloud City